A network management system employs many different network management applications to manage, monitor, and maintain a network. New applications and updates to the applications are frequently rolled-out, but extended deployment cycles, i.e., time-to-update, can frustrate customers and negatively impact revenue. The applications may be containerized, i.e., deployed in software containers (i.e., “containers”) that run on compute nodes. Connections between the containers and the network being managed enable the applications running in the containers to communicate with and control the network. Managing the connections can be a challenge when initially deploying the containers to the compute nodes and migrating the containers across the compute nodes.